Stardust and Ash
by rynthae
Summary: Aki and Haru had always been together. They had survived by leaning on each other, had climbed their way from forgotten children to galaxy idols. They were each others' worlds... but the attention of a former Battle Lover may test the twin's bond in a way that nothing else has. (Akihiko Beppu x Haruhiko Beppu x Gora, Beppucest)
1. The Seeds of Chaos

( **Author's Note:** _Depending on how the rest of Season 2 pans out, some of this may end up being a little bit AU._ )

Akihiko leaned on the windowsill, basking in the sun's afternoon rays. He watched the boisterous Defense Club chatter loudly outside the nearby onsen. Yumoto grinned at his older brother, arms waving in excitement as he shared a story about sea slugs. Aki's nose wrinkled with displeasure. His attention strayed to his brother. Haru stood stiffly at his side, one hand frozen on Aki's waist. His beautiful face twisted into a scowl. His hand fisted in Aki's jacket, and crimson eyes narrowed into furious slits.

Aki straightened, stepping in front of the window in an attempt to distract and soothe his younger brother. He slipped his hand into Haru's and moved closer. His free hand rose to cup Haru's cheek. "Haru..."

"It's not fair!" Haru shook with anger, eyes cast down. He leaned into Aki's touch and his hand tightened around his twin's. "Yumoto doesn't know how good he has it! He doesn't deserve Gora. After everything we've been through..." He pulled Aki close, arms around his brother, and hid his face in his twin's pale hair. Aki hugged him back tightly.

"I know," Aki whispered. He kept close, melting into the familiar warmth. Slowly, Haru relaxed as well, his iron grip softening.

"We deserve to be loved... haven't we been robbed of it long enough?" Haru's harsh tone faded to something more fragile.

Aki pulled back just enough to see his brother's face. Raw emotions battled across Haru's expression. He bit his lower lip in frustration, brows furrowed and eyes cast aside and vulnerable. Worry knotted in Aki's stomach-just seeing his brother like this broke his heart. He moved close again, pressing a kiss to Haru's forehead and cuddling his brother close. " _I'll_ always love you."

"I... I know." Haru relaxed. He looked up at Aki, expression softening. "I'll always love you, too, Aki."

Guilt coiled inside of Aki. He held his brother close, nuzzling into his hair. He'd done everything he could to take care of Haru. He'd tried his hardest to watch out for both of them as kids. But they had just been kids-and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring their parents back.

He'd struggled to find food for them when the cupboards emptied, but the two had still gone to bed hungry more times than he could count. He'd worked so carefully to sculpt himself into the perfect galaxy idol, to sweet-talk his way into power and wealth for both their sakes. The adoration of their fawning fans was only a shadow next to the ever-absent love of their parents. The mansion and delicacies could only make up for so many cold and hungry nights of the past… but it was a start. At least now they had Dadacha. Whether he was manipulating the twins or not-at least he _seemed_ to care.

Haru's fingers brushed through Aki's hair, and his worry and guilt slipped away.

"Come on. Let's have some tea and see our fans. That'll cheer us up."

Aki nodded, lingering in the hug for a moment before letting his twin lead the way downstairs.

Haru plopped down onto their favorite couch and tugged Aki into his lap. A smile tugged at Aki's lips. He curled close, intertwining comfortably with his twin. A small crowd of students gathered around the two, eyes sparkling with admiration. The bravest students offered heartfelt greetings, and beautiful sweets found their way to the twin's table. Eclairs, daifuku, and small lemon cakes stacked neatly on small, silver-rimmed plates.

"Good afternoon everyone." Aki smiled to the crowd, and excited murmurs erupted in its wake. His worries melted away—he and Haru would never have to go hungry again. The darkness of their past was behind them. They had made it this far, after all.

The clatter of fine china distracted him. A boy with mousy brown hair and dark eyes glowered down at the tea, and shoved it onto the table gracelessly. The contempt in his eyes disappeared as soon as he noticed the twins carefully watching him, though. Straightening, the young man offered a flawless, practiced smile. "Here's your tea." Sweetness dripped from his words like honey.

Aki and Haru looked up at him with identical interest. "Thank you," Aki told him, returning the boy's smile. "What is your name?"

"It's Tachi," he told them, frowning. The boy's necktie was knotted in the worst attempt of the trinity knot that Aki had ever seen. His shoes were expensive but dirty. Tarnish blackened his delicate silver cufflinks like soot, and his courteous mask barely covered the jealousy burning beneath.

 _Perfect._

"Tachi, is something on your mind...?" Haru leaned forward, one arm sliding around Aki's waist as he sat up. He studied the boy with a smirk.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you," Tachi told them, squirming.

"It's no trouble. We'd like to help, if we can," Aki soothed. The distrust evaporated from Tachi's eyes as he straightened.

"You want to help _me_?"

"We're on your side." Aki slipped out of his brother's arms to take Tachi's hand. He cold see Tachi fold under the pressure. Like a hungry wolf, he went in for the kill. "Tachi... tell me-what do you want more than anything?"

Tachi's mouth twitched into a dark smile. "Power."

"Well, it's your lucky day."


	2. Starfall

Tachi was their best monster yet: The Actor. Able to manipulate the emotions of others and bring out the worst in them. His face twisted into a black and white mask that grinned and scowled all at once. Black and white arms and legs stretched to cartoon proportions.

Even with the monster just out of sight, the twins' fawning fans began to tear into each other. Insults and fists flew between friends. The twins led him away from the mansion in a show of mercy to the students that had pledged themselves to the two.

"What petty humans," The Actor chuckled, fixing the twins with mirthful, furious eyes. "They hide their true feelings with lies like friendship and kindness. What a sham."

"Indeed," Haru grinned. Aki leaned back against his twin. The Actor had a point. Even the twins had made it this far on pretty lies and carefully constructed smiles. Only their bond as brothers and the power they wielded as Luna and Sol was real.

Haru slipped an arm around Aki's shoulders, sharing a mischievous smile. Before he could carefully suggest a strategy for their new pawn, though, the Battle Lovers rounded the corner with coat-tails flying.

 _Right on time._

The annoying blond one pointed his wand at The Actor and proceeded to spout the most ridiculous rant about love. That ignorant Scarlet didn't know the first _thing_ about real love. Aki's jaw clenched. He didn't realize until Haru nudged him that he had a death-grip on his brother's hand.

"Battle Lovers… I'd like to introduce you to The Actor." Haru took the lead, squeezing Aki's hand reassuringly. He gave the would-be heroes a wicked smile. "He really is up and coming, if you know what I mean."

"It's _you!_ " Epinard pointed at Sol and Luna, eyes wide. Emerald light glowed at the end of his wand. He didn't even bother looking at the monster—that one really was too smart for his own good.

Haru gave a playful bow, and Aki tipped his head thoughtfully, considering the motley group. It was a wonder they had managed to get in the twin's way as much as they had. They were a sorry sight—disorganized, idealistic, and easily distracted. And yet… despite the group's dysfunction, they seemed to throw a wrench in the twins' plans every single time. Worse yet, when the Battle Lovers were around attention faded from the galaxy idols, leaving Salty Sol and Melty Luna feeling lonely and empty once more.

"Careful, I wouldn't get distracted if I were you," Aki advised.

The Actor clearly didn't like being ignored. A beam of purple light slammed into Epinard and sent him sprawling with a pained sound. The other Battle Lovers crowded around him with worried shouts.

"How dare you ignore me! _I_ am center stage! Not them! You should be watching _me_!" The Actor fumed. His head twisted at an unnatural angle, and the black, scowling side of his mask leered down at the Battle Lovers.

Epinard shoved Scarlet and Cerulean away. "Get off me! I can get up by myself!"

The other Battle Lovers backed off a few steps, eyeing their comrade with growing worry. "At… er, Epinard, are you okay?" Scarlet's eyes widened.

"I'm fine! Stop dallying—we should be attacking those two!" Epinard pointed to Sol and Luna once more, but this time Aki didn't worry. The cracks had been sewn. The seeds of chaos would sprout soon.

"But what about the monster?" Scarlet waved his wand at The Actor, looking torn.

Epinard grabbed Scarlet by the collar, yanking him close. "Those two are behind everything," he insisted. "This is our chance to—"

"Watch out!" Vesta threw himself at the two, tackling them to the ground just in time to avoid another purple beam. "Come on, let's just beat the monster, and _then_ we can deal with those two!"

"It's almost sad," Aki mused, leaning against his twin.

"Their so-called friendship?" Haru's arm snaked around his waist.

"Mmhm. To claim that they represent love…" Aki scoffed. "It's shameful that their friendship and love could turn to hatred so easily. We were never like that."

"We're different. We're better."

"Stop it…. Stop it…. Stop…. Stop _ignoring_ me!" The Actor's head twisted full circle. He hunched over the ground like a rabid animal, long fingers digging into the earth. Purple light spiderwebbed out from his touch, exploding around the Battle Lovers.

"Vesta, watch out!" Sulphur grabbed the pink Battle Lover as angry light engulfed them. Cerulean pushed Scarlet and Epinard behind him, and the purple glow wrapped around him. He collapsed with a broken sound and Scarlet cried out in alarm, tears streaming down his face. Epinard grabbed him, shaking him as he shouted.

Aki slid his hand into Haru's and the two exchanged a look. Time to slip away and let The Actor finish the Battle Lovers off. The two were just about to leave when an unexpected voice broke through the chaos.

"Let them go!"

Gora threw himself between the Battle Lovers and The Actor, axe arcing toward the monster.

Aki's heart skipped a beat. "Gora?" Haru's red eyes widened in shock.

"You can't steal the limelight from _me_!" The Actor raised his hands, furious violet light gathered between his slender fingertips. Haru and Aki froze in horror. The color drained from Haru's face, and Aki's blood ran cold.

Everything was all wrong. Aki had to stop it—he couldn't let The Actor kill Gora. Gora was—

"No—stop!" Aki ran over, grabbing The Actor's arm. "Not him!"

Gora stared in open confusion, and time slowed to an aching crawl. The Actor's head swiveled, eyes fixing on Aki. Cold dread wrapped around Aki's stomach. His heart hammered against his chest like a frightened animal. "So… _you_ want to steal the show, too?"

" _LUNA!_ "

Haru sprinted toward them, hand extended desperately to his brother.

He was too far.

A terrible force slammed into Aki. Sickening pain exploded, radiating from the side of his head as gravity betrayed him. He crashed into the earth, hard. Arms shaking, Aki tried and failed to right himself. The ground swam beneath him in nauseating waves, and the sound of his brother screaming his name warped and wavered. He tried to force his eyes to focus and crawled toward the sound of Haru's voice. One of The Actor's deformed hands curled into a fist and flew into Haru, sending the idol sprawling into the tattered, bickering remnants of the Battle Lovers.

"Luna…." Sol reached for his faraway twin, wavering. His eyes fluttered closed, and he grew too still. The Battle Lovers crowded around him.

"Sol! SOL!" Salty tears streamed down Aki's cheeks, and he fought to make his failing legs work. Sticky warmth dripped down the back of his neck, and the harsh taste of copper clung to the back of his neck. His head pulsed in time with his heart. Struggling to his feet, he limped toward his fallen twin. Ragged sobs tore from his throat as he fought through the pain. A black and white form approached him.

Monochrome hands fisted in Aki's tailcoat and slammed him into the ground. His breath left him, and his chest burned. He struggled wordlessly to get air to his stunned lungs. He needed to get to Haru… He needed to make sure he was okay. _Please, please be okay…._ His arms rose in a pitiful attempt to fend off The Actor, and something hard pressed just below his throat. A shoe? It rose up a few inches, then came down, hard.

Everything went black.


	3. Rebirth

Pain drifted through the cracks in the darkness. Aki tried to shut it out, tried to distance himself from the sickening agony, but something stopped him. A voice. Someone called out to him. He couldn't make out the words, couldn't place the voice. _Haru...?_

Aki's eyes fluttered open. Harsh light blinded him. A figure bent over him, too tall to be his brother. Double images floated in front of Aki, and he struggled to focus. Finally, the colors and shadows came together. Gora leaned over him, brows knit together. His heart skipped a beat at the unexpected sight of the man that he and his brother had admired for so long—but he didn't have time for this! Aki had to make sure Haru was okay—

His hand moved to his neck instinctively, reaching for the lunar ornament that granted him power. Broken metal shifted beneath his fingertips. No. It couldn't be…. His hand trembled with shock, and he looked down to see his ordinary student uniform stained with dirt and blood.

"Where... where's my brother, Haru?" He choked the words out, trying to sit up. Nausea crawled into his stomach, and his arms shook with effort. A hand pushed against his shoulder, holding him down. Panic flared inside of Aki. He shoved against Gora's hand. "I need to see Haru, please! Let me go! I... I need to know if he's okay..." Tears stung Aki's eyes as he struggled against Gora's iron grip.

"Easy, there," Gora soothed, frowning. "You're brother is going to be okay. He's with Yumoto—but you're in no shape to be up and about right now."

"I'm fine, just _please_ let me go see him—he needs me!" Aki tried to pry Gora's hand off of him without any luck. Gora was as strong as the twins had imagined.

"You're not fine! Just look for yourself..." Gora nodded toward a pile of discarded, once-white towels. Crimson blossomed in dark stains across them and smudges of blood marred the onsen floors. "You were hit in the head. Hard." After a few more moments of Aki struggling, Gora added, "how would your brother feel if you made your injuries worse? You need to rest. The bleeding hasn't even stopped yet. Yumoto will take good care of your brother, I promise. You two will both be fine."

Yumoto? What did that idiot blond know about—

Aki stiffened. One of the last things that he'd seen was Battle Lover Scarlet running to his fallen brother. He stopped struggling, choking back panic.

No.

He couldn't be.

Horror dawned over Aki. Yumoto was Scarlet. And that meant... that Haru was in the hands of the Battle Lovers. Helpless. Hot tears streaked down his cheeks, and he fought against Gora with renewed desperation. He managed to slip out from Gora's grasp with a monumental effort and sprang to his feet. Aki ran for the onsen door, desperate to save his brother, but his legs wouldn't obey him. The room swayed and wavered. Black spots danced across his vision. His legs struggled and trembled beneath him. Aki tried to ignore it and push on, but they gave out from under him and he went down with a yelp.

Warm arms wrapped around him, trapping him against a broad, strong chest. Gora shifted, one arm slipping behind Aki's knees. Before he could protest, he was lifted like an unwilling bride and carried back to the bench. His hands shook with fear, and his vision clouded with a fresh wave of tears. "Please, please don't hurt him," he sobbed, twisting and trying to get free. "Please—I'll do anything! Just... just don't hurt Haru..."

Gora raised an eyebrow, studying Aki. "Hurt him? No one is going to hurt him—we are trying to _help_ him. Here—" He set Aki back down on the bench with unexpected gentleness. One hand rested on Aki's chest, ready to hold him down again. "Let me check your head."

"I know what Yumoto is—"

"A brave young boy?" Gora's eyes narrowed.

"A Battle Lover! I know that he's a Battle Lover… so please, just… _please_ don't let him hurt my brother…." Aki didn't even try to fight against Gora anymore. He knew it was hopeless, but he had to at least try begging for his brother's life. He didn't care about his pride anymore. Haru didn't deserve more pain. He'd suffered far too much all ready.

Gora sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was quiet for a moment and took his hand off of Aki's chest. Sitting down on the bench, his eyes fixed on Aki. "I know what you are, too."

Aki's hand went back to the broken lunar ornament. The pieces still clung to the bow of his scarf precariously. "Not… not anymore." He pulled his dirtied scarf off, and cradled the ruins of everything he had worked so hard for. A crack ran straight through the crescent moon.

"Look, I don't know why you and your brother hurt people, but Battle Lovers aren't like that. They help people. Even people like you."

Aki scrubbed the tears from his face, the hysterical fear slowly disappearing. He took a moment to catch his breath. When he spoke, his voice only wavered a little. "You promise Haru will be okay?"

Gora's expression softened. "I promise. Now will you let me look at your head?"

"Okay." Aki sat up, wincing as the room spun. Gora's arm wrapped around him to support him, though, and he leaned forward to inspect the back of Aki's head. After a moment, Gora helped him lie back down and leaned close to look into each of Aki's eyes. His face was mere inches away. Aki suddenly felt lightheaded in a way that had nothing to do with his injuries as Gora's breath tickled against his cheeks.

After a moment, Gora pulled back, looking satisfied. "I think you'll be all right," he said. His eyes strayed to Aki's bloodstained clothes, and he frowned. "We should get you cleaned up, though."

Aki tried to nod, but the motion sent pain shooting through his head and he abandoned the gesture. "All right," he agreed, struggling to sit up. He fumbled with the buttons of his jacket, fingers shaking.

Gora hesitated, looking torn. "Here," he offered, "let me help." Steady, calloused hands replaced Aki's trembling ones. He tugged off Aki's ruined clothes, and they dropped to the onsen floor. Aki shifted, suddenly self-conscious. He was nude in front of the young man that he and his brother had idolized even as children—the man whose prowess as a former Battle Lover was nothing short of legendary. His cheeks burned, and Gora mercifully handed him a towel to tie around his waist. Gora offered a hand to Aki and helped him over to the shower.

It was beyond embarrassing that Aki couldn't even take care of the simple task of washing the blood off his skin. Gora hovered nearby, more patient and helpful than Aki deserved. He turned on the shower, offered Aki a bar of soap. Aki washed himself off, awkward silence falling between the two. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt rough fingers slide through his hair, and got a faceful of shampoo bubbles as he turned.

Gora held his sudsy hands up in a peace offering. "Easy," he soothed. "Your hair is light-colored… so it'll stain if I don't get the blood out. I'll be gentle."

Aki's face burned, especially at those last words, and he obediently turned back around. "Thanks," he managed, sure that he must be as red as a tomato. Gora's fingers slid through his hair again, working in the shampoo. Despite the calloused, rough texture of his hands, he was as gentle as he promised. Aki winced as his palms brushed over the injury on the back of his head, but Gora didn't apply any pressure. He patiently let the shampoo and the hot water work their magic.

When Aki finally found his voice, he had to ask. "The monster… is it…?"

Gora's hands stopped for a moment. "The Battle Lovers took care of it."

"Oh. That's good." Even though he and Haru had given The Actor his power, Aki's shoulders slumped with relief at the news. He had worried that the rogue monster might come back to finish them off. Awkwardly, Aki added, "the Battle Lovers—are they okay?" He still resented them for getting in their way when he and his brother only wanted what had been denied to them for so long, but they _had_ rushed to help Haru when The Actor struck him down. And they were helping him, now.

Gora chuckled and rinsed his hands under the running water. The shower washed the suds from Aki's hair and skin, leaving him clean once more. "You underestimate them, you know," Gora told him. He moved to turn off the shower, and crossed his arms. "They argued a little bit, but tricks like that don't work for long on true friendship and love."

Aki rolled his eyes. It was a terrible idea—dizziness swarmed him.

"If you get to know them, you'll understand." Gora offered him a hand up and helped him back to the bench. He stepped away for a moment and returned with a warm, dry towel. After drying Aki's hair, Gora set the towel around Aki's shoulders. "I'll get you a robe. Wait here."

It wasn't as if Aki could do anything else in his condition. He dried off and hugged the towel close for warmth. A soft robe draped across his shoulders, and Aki looked up. "Thank you… for all of this." Gora really was as wonderful as he and his brother had always believed. It felt surreal.

Gora shrugged off the praise. "It's the right thing to do."

Aki pulled the robe on gratefully. He looked up at Gora, weighing his next words. "Is there any chance I could see my brother?" he whispered. He searched Gora's expression.

Gora considered him for a moment. "You're Akihiko, right?" he asked.

Aki nodded warily.

Gora smiled for the first time since Aki had woken up. "You really care a lot about your brother, don't you?" He looked… touched.

Aki looked toward the door of the onsen, wondering if Haru really was okay. "He's my whole world."

Gora's smile grew, and he set a hand on Aki's shoulder. "You won't be able to walk, but… if you aren't opposed to a little help then you can go see your brother."

"Really? Oh, thank you!" Aki jumped to his feet, legs wobbling only a little. Relief flooded through him. Gora moved close, picking him up with ease, and Aki gasped in surprise. He clung to Gora for fear of falling. The former Battle Lover chuckled and walked through one of the onsen doors to another part of the bath house. Hushed voices murmured nearby, and the Earth Defense Club came into view. They hovered near a hastily set futon. On top, Haru rested with a blanket tucked around him. He wore his pale school uniform as well, and Aki's eyes wandered to the solar ornament around his brother's necktie.

The broken metal pieces were crunched out of shape. The red stone lay shattered.

"Haru—Haru, are you all right?"

Aki struggled to get down, desperate to reach his brother. Gora tried to help him down, shaking his head, and Aki shouldered his way past the Defense Club, ignoring the distrusting, irritated looks that most of them gave him. Yumoto radiated only genuine concern, though. He lingered near Haru, and looked up in surprise when he heard Aki.

"Oh! Your brother is all right, don't worry. Thank goodness you are both okay!" He beamed at the twins, looking truly relieved. Guilt twisted inside of Aki. He and his brother had been so quick to hate Yumoto… and yet the ditzy blond was the one most worried about them when their _own_ monster had struck them down. It didn't make sense.

Aki didn't bother replying to the blond, though. He knelt at Haru's side, searching fearfully for the damage. Bruises flowered along Haru's right arm and temple, but no blood marred his uniform. Haru blinked, looking between Aki and Gora. He shook his head as if to clear it, and pulled Aki into a tight hug. Aki clung to him. He didn't care what the others thought. He didn't care that he was in the middle of the onsen, or what Gora might think. "Are you okay?" he whispered, scrubbing away tears.

"I'm okay," Haru told him, smiling. He hugged Aki fiercely back, nuzzling into him. "But you… I saw all the blood." The color drained from his face. "Are you really okay, Aki?"

"I'll be okay," Aki whispered, just grateful to have his brother back.

The Defense Club relaxed around them, and Gora stepped closer. He frowned, but before he could speak, the sound of a scuffle echoed through the onsen.

"How could you defile a place like this with your loveless presence, Dadacha! Is nothing sacred to you? This is a house of love!"

"Loveless? Why you…. Out of my way—where are my twins? _Stop pulling!_ "

Something crashed into one of the walls, and a green flying squirrel shot through the room with a winded pink wombat not far behind. "Stop him!" The wombat pointed at Dadacha as he glided to the twins. Aki froze fearfully, suddenly keenly aware of how many Battle Lovers surrounded them. The Battle Lovers didn't listen, though. One ignored the wombat entirely and another rolled his eyes. Two demanded to know where the hell the wombat had been, and Yumoto let out a joyous shout before hugging the exhausted creature.

"No, let me _go_ —we need to stop…!"

"My poor twins! Are you hurt? What happened?" Dadacha clung to Aki's shoulder, and a horrified gasp escaped the squirrel when he caught sight of the back of Aki's head. "Aki… what in the world happened?"

Aki's hands shook, and he clung to his brother even tighter. Dadacha would find out the truth one way or another. There was no point in lying. "Dadacha… we aren't idols anymore…." Haru's arms tightened around him reassuringly. Aki could almost hear his twin's thoughts. _It's okay. I'm here, I'll always be here. We're not alone._

"What? Don't joke about something like that! Why would you say—"

Aki pulled off the shattered remnants of his lunar ornament, and pushed it into Dadacha's small hands. He struggled to find the words, afraid to look into the squirrel's eyes. Dadacha had been the closest thing to family that the twins had besides each other. But… they were useless to Dadacha now. He couldn't stand to see the rejection. Aki didn't dare look at him.

"Somebody grab him, come _on_!" The wombat struggled in Yumoto's arms, but the dark-haired boy—Atsushi?— shushed him.

"You weren't even here—you missed _everything_! _Shhh_!"

Dadacha sighed. Aki tried to steel himself for what must come next. He wasn't prepared when a tiny hand settled on his shoulder. "Aki… I'm just glad you two are safe."

Aki couldn't believe it. He blinked in shock at Dadacha. "But…"

Haru was just as stunned. He sat up abruptly despite Yumoto's protests, one arm around his brother as he tore of his ruined ornament as well. "But we failed! We ruined everything…. Now, now it was all for nothing!"

Dadacha's nose twitched. "Well, it is a pity, but it's not the end of the world. And it's not the end of my idols."

"What?" The twins asked in unison.

"Stop _him_!" The wombat tried one last time to wriggle his way free of Yumoto's death-grip hug.

"I suppose it was about time for you two to power up," Dadacha mused. The ruined metal disappeared in a flash of purple light, and in their place two new pieces appeared. A crescent moon with a blue stone, and a sun emblem with a red stone shone on the new ornaments and a small silver crown adorned each. _That_ was new.

"Ooh, neat!" Yumoto kept a tight grip on the wombat and leaned over to admire the new solar and lunar ornaments with excitement shining in his eyes. "You guys powered up, too!"

For the first time, Dadacha seemed to take note of his surroundings. He looked straight at Yumoto, then down at the pink wombat in the blond's arms. Blinking, he returned his attention to the twins. "…I missed a lot, didn't I?"

"You have no idea."


	4. Sun and Moon

Dadacha had tried his best to argue for the twins' return to their home. Wombat agreed—it was the first thing they agreed on since bursting into the onsen together—but Gora insisted that moving the twins in their condition could make their injuries worse. That was more than enough to silence Dadacha's protests.

"You two should rest here until tomorrow, at least. I insist. That way, Yumoto and I will be here to help." Gora's brows knit with worry.

Aki's arms tightened a little around his brother's waist. He curled close to Haru, afraid deep down that if he let go even for a moment they would be torn apart again. Part of him wanted to go back to the mansion. To curl up in their own bed, safe, and not worry about dealing with the concerned Battle Lovers. Dadacha would take good care of them, right? But how could they refuse Gora's plea, especially after everything that had happened?

Haru looked torn. His eyes lit up with joy at Gora's invitation—but he wrinkled his nose at the mention of the younger Hakone.

"Haru," Aki soothed, meeting his twins' gaze in a wordless plea. _I still don't know how to feel about Yumoto either… but he helped you when I couldn't._

"It probably is for the best," Dadacha agreed, bowing his head.

Haru sighed. He rolled his eyes, but backed down. "All right," he agreed.

"Thank you," Aki added, smiling at Gora gratefully.

"This is a terrible idea! It's a trap!" Wombat shook with outrage.

"Does this really look like a _trap_ to you?" Atsushi crossed his arms, one eyebrow twitching with irritation. "They were hurt—badly. Wasn't it you who said: 'love even your enemies'?"

"He did say that," En agreed.

Wombat squirmed, looking sheepish at having his own words used against him. "It's still a bad idea," he grumbled.

A pang of guilt shot through Aki as the Battle Lovers excused themselves to clean up the bloodied onsen. Gora lingered in the doorway. "Akihiko…. I hope that you two feel better soon. If you need anything just give a shout, okay? Yumoto and I will check up on you when we can."

"Just Aki is fine." Aki's cheeks burned as he blurted out the words. Distantly, he was aware of his brother giving him an odd look.

Gora chuckled. "All right. Feel better soon, Aki. And you too… Haruhiko?" He sounded unsure of the other twin's name.

Haru nodded, frowning in confusion. Gora slipped out, leaving the two alone to rest. Dadacha fussed over checking their wounds for a few minutes. His tail twitched with worry until he was satisfied that Gora and Yumoto had treated their injuries properly. "I should let you two rest," he admitted. "I'll keep an eye on the others to make sure there isn't any funny business, okay? If you need me, I'll be just around the corner though."

"Thanks, Dadacha," Aki told him, reaching up to rub beneath Dadacha's chin.

"No thanks necessary." He waived off the gratitude and smiled at the two. "Feel better soon, my twins." He glided out the door, leaving the two alone.

Aki relaxed against his brother, nuzzling into his warmth. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered. His eyes drifted partway closed. It was still early… but the pervasive ache of his head left him feeling drained, and sleep whispered promises of relief. He was halfway there when his brother's voice broke the spell.

"Gora has sure taken a shine to you." The words were probably meant to sound joking, but Haru's voice sounded strained.

Aki blinked, shifting to look at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Tense silence stretched between them. Even though the two tangled in each other's arms, Haru seemed distant. Something was wrong. "Haru," he whispered, reaching out to cup Haru's cheek. "What's wrong?" The words felt foreign on his lips. He never needed to ask. He always just _knew_ what was wrong… but this time was different. Haru had shut him out; his crimson eyes were wary and distant.

"What about _us_?"

"What about us?" What was Haru talking about? Aki's stomach knotted with worry. "Haru, please… what's going on?"

"I like Gora, too, but we were supposed to like him _together_! We are supposed to share everything, remember?"

Haru was jealous—at a time like this? Aki's hands fisted in his brother's jacket. His patience wore thin. "I wasn't exactly in a position to refuse his help," he reminded Haru. "I couldn't even walk. I tried—I tried to look for you on my own, and I would have split my head open a second time if it weren't for him!"

Aki thought that would be enough to quell the argument, but it only seemed to anger Haru more. Haru sat up abruptly, hands fisted in the front of Aki's robe. He yanked Aki close. Aki's hands came up between them, and fear flashed through him. Those beautiful red eyes smoldered with anger inches away from Aki's. Haru had always been volatile, but he never directed his anger at Aki. " _I_ should have been there for you! We belong together, _always_!"

The words died on Aki's lips as he struggled to understand what was going on. He'd assumed that Haru was jealous of him spending time with Gora. He had never thought that it might be the other way around. Haru's hands shook where they were fisted in Aki's robe. Aki reached out to run his fingers through his twin's hair gently. "Haru, it's okay, I—"

" _No!_ I'm not going to lose you!" Haru's grip changed. He yanked him close, and suddenly his lips were on Aki's. Aki froze, stunned by the sudden contact. The kiss felt so right…. Haru's breath brushed against Aki's cheek. His lips were warm, his arms pulled Aki close against him. Aki fit in his embrace like they were made for each other. The kiss was heady, dizzyingly sweet. Aki melted into it and kissed Haru back, losing himself in his twin. The two intertwined, two halves of a whole, and something splashed against Aki's cheek.

The sharp taste of salt snapped him back to reality. Aki broke the kiss even though every fiber of his being wanted it to never end. He pulled back to see tears streaming down Haru's cheeks. Haru, who had always been so headstrong—who had always been as fierce as the summer sun—clung to him, looking more fragile than ever before. His fingers desperately coiled in Aki's robes, hands trembling.

Even facing the dark, empty world as children, he had never looked this vulnerable. Like one wrong word, one wrong move could shatter him. "I can't lose you," he whispered, looking up at Aki.

It broke Aki's heart. The fearful uncertainty wavering in Haru's eyes cut right through him. Aki hugged Haru tightly, nuzzling into him. "I'm right here, Haru. I always will be, I promise."

Haru sniffed, scrubbing at his eyes with a sleeve. He calmed down a little, shoulders slumping as he curled close. "We're supposed to be together," he whispered.

"We will be, always." Aki kissed the top of his twin's head and gave him a gentle squeeze. "No one will ever change that. Not even Gora."

Haru let out a muffled chuckle, but it sounded almost more like a sob. "We'll just have to share him, then," he joked, giving a brave smile.

He pulled Aki into another kiss. This one was softer, sweeter. Less desperate. Aki smiled against Haru's lips as he kissed him back. Nuzzling close, he relaxed. "We share everything else—it's only right."

Haru nodded. Comfortable silence fell between the two. The twins' mutual exhaustion caught up with them, leaving no room for words. Aki's eyes slid closed. Haru's slow breaths lured him toward sleep like a lullaby. He felt Haru kiss his forehead and smiled. Everything was right again.

They were going to be okay.

Soft footsteps padded somewhere nearby, stirring Aki from his sleep. He peeked one eye open. Haru cradled him close, sleepily protesting as he nuzzled into Aki's hair. A tall figure peeked into the room. Aki frowned, struggling to wake up enough to focus. Gora smiled at them from the doorway. He lingered for a moment, then stepped back to give the twins their peace. Aki curled up against Haru, and sleep wrapped around him once more.


	5. Fever

( **Author's Note:** _Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites! Seeing those makes my day! ^^ I'm glad that you guys like this so far, and I'll do my best to keep continuing with it._ )

* * *

"Ah... Beppu brothers?"

A worried voice cut through blissful sleep. Aki grumbled in protest, nuzzling into his brother's warmth to hide his face. If he just ignored the voice, maybe he could get back to sleep. He reached out for that warm, dark peace and _almost_ drifted off once more.

"What do _you_ want?"

The spell was broken. Aki sighed, giving up on sleep. He squinted against the sudden light, and an arm tightened around his waist. Haru sat up with Aki in his lap and bristled, his crimson eyes fixed on the door. Aki's hand tightened around something warm and rigid-the new lunar ornament. Tucking it into the pocket of his robe, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. His fingertips brushed over the lump on the back of his head, sending a jolt of pain down his spine as he winced. Yumoto stood at the door, eyes darting between the two, looking torn. Fragrant steam wafted up from the tray he carried topped with piping hot rice, curry, and tea.

Aki slipped his hand into Haru's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Haru," he soothed, "it's okay."

Haru rolled his eyes, and his grip stayed firm around Aki as if afraid the younger Hakone would take Aki away, but he didn't push it.

"I brought you guys dinner! My brother made it-he said that it will help you guys regain your strength so you can feel better soon." Yumoto beamed at the two, his bubbly demeanor returning now that Haru wasn't scowling directly at him. Not that Haru looked very happy to see the younger Hakone... but it was a start. Yumoto set the tray down by them, and gave Haru a hesitant look before adding, "um, do you guys need any help, or...?"

Aki flushed with embarrassment at the suggestion. He automatically imagined Yumoto smiling brightly, spoon-feeding each of them. He tried and failed to scrub the image from his brain, nose wrinkling. If it was Gora, it would be a different story. "I think we'll manage."

"Okay! Is there anything else you guys need?" Yumoto hovered nearby, looking worried and hopeful all at once. He really was trying to help. As overbearing as the short blond could be... his concern was sincere.

" _No._ We're _fine_." Haru growled the words, the beginning of a glare smoldering in his red eyes.

"Thank you, though," Aki added quickly, trying to diffuse the situation. He shot a look at Haru. _Please try to be nice-just for now._ "Yumoto... Thank you, for taking care of Haru. It means a lot to me, truly." Aki struggled over the words, batting aside bitter jealousy. Yumoto had ignored their differences as Battle Lovers and Galaxy Idols and rushed to Haru's aid when Aki couldn't.

Yumoto's eyes lit up with wonderment, and he gave the two a hundred-watt smile. "I'm glad I could help!" And, miraculously, he sounded like he meant it. "I really am glad you're okay," he added, smile fading a little. "I was really worried, you know?"

"Why would you worry about us?" Haru blurted out the words before Aki could stop him. "After all we've put you through-aren't we enemies?" He stiffened.

Yumoto's smile disappeared. His eyes shifted to the floor, and he rubbed his arm uneasily. "Well, I don't know why you guys make monsters... but I never wanted to be enemies with anyone. What you've been doing isn't nice, but you must have a reason for it..."

Aki's eyes widened. "Yumoto..."

"Oh! But I wouldn't want your dinner to get cold. You guys should eat up while it's hot, okay?" A hint of Yumoto's regular smile returned, and he nudged the tray closer to the twins. That boy was something else. Aki wondered if they really deserved to be forgiven, just like that. His appetite evaporated at the thought. They had tried so hard to wipe the Battle Lovers out of the picture, especially Yumoto. And despite their merciless tactics, Yumoto still stood before them, the picture of innocence, offering smiles and dinner. Just what was he made of?

Yumoto stepped to the door, lingering a moment. "Don't worry," he told them. "I know you aren't bad people."

And he was gone, just like that. He left the twins alone, one fuming and the other lost. "What was that all about?" Haru huffed.

Aki reached out to cup his twin's cheek, smiling when Haru nuzzled into his hand. "We should eat," he reminded Haru. Aki's hunger had all but disappeared, but Haru needed to eat. He needed to regain his strength so that he could heal from the beating he took.

Haru mumbled an agreement, and his eyes lit up at the sight of the food that Gora had prepared just for them. He reached around Aki to grab a plate and chopsticks. The warm scent of savory spice wrapped around them, rekindling a fraction of Aki's appetite. He straightened to reach for the other plate, but Haru's arm stayed firm around him. " _You_ need to rest." His expression softened, and he held a bite of chicken in front of Aki's lips. "Here, I'll help."

Aki's cheeks burned. "I can manage," he protested half-heartedly. He could tell already that it wasn't an argument he could win.

Haru raised an eyebrow, challenging him to just try pushing things further. The morsel of food moved forward insistently.

Aki's shoulders slumped in surrender. He opened his mouth obediently and took the bite of food offered. Maybe it was just his imagination... but Haru looked like he was thoroughly enjoying this. His foul mood evaporated, and his eyes shone with mischievous affection. The food was absolutely divine. Pleasant heat blossomed in Aki's mouth from spices tempered by buttery rice. Haru took a bite for himself, then presented Aki with another. This time, he didn't put up a fight.

The two made short work of the dinner Gora had made for them, and afterwards Aki cradled his cup of tea close as he leaned against his twin. One of Haru's arms draped around him as he sipped at the last of his tea. Setting the empty cup down, Aki snuggled close to Haru tiredly. His thoughts drifted back to what Yumoto had said. _Don't worry. I know you're not bad people._ He had sounded so sure, despite everything the brothers had done. Haru leaned close, lips tugged up into a half-smirk and crimson eyes glinting with trouble, and Aki's thoughts scattered. He'd seen that look a thousand times before, and yet his heart still skipped a beat. "What?"

"You've got a bit of rice..." Haru's eyes slid down to Aki's lips with a devilish grin. He set his cup down and leaned teasingly close. Aki's arms wrapped around Haru's instinctively. Haru's lips were just a breath away from his-close enough that if he just leaned forward a little...

Haru moved to the side at the last minute, hot tongue sweeping over Aki's jaw. Aki gasped, squirming in Haru's arms. Heat coiled inside of him from the ticklish sensation, and his heart jumped into an allegretto beat. His throat tightened, and deep down Aki hoped that Haru would do it again. Haru pulled back with a snicker, though. "Heh, you should see your face," he teased, grin spreading. "Red as a tomato."

Aki's shoulders hunched with embarrassment, and he shot his twin a look. "You'd be just as red if it were you."

"Gonna try it?"

Aki's cheeks burned at the invitation. Haru gave him a cocky, infallible grin. Maybe he should. It would be sweet revenge to see Haru blushing and undone. He reached a hand around the back of Aki's neck, fingers coiling in the pale locks as he tugged his twin close. Before he could summon the courage-or abandon his pride-Haru redirected him into a sudden kiss. The taste of spice lingered between them, adding heat. Haru nipped his lower lip, and when Aki's lips parted in surprise Haru's tongue rubbed against his own. Something stirred inside of Aki. Heat pooled inside of him. He melted into the kiss, a soft sound escaping him as he explored Haru's mouth. Haru's arms tightened around him, and Aki forgot how to breathe. His heart fluttered like the wings of a caged bird, and his fingers tangled tighter in Haru's hair. He arched against him, every inch of contact feeling more right than anything in the world-

Footsteps caught Aki's attention, and he stiffened. The moment was lost; the contact between the twins disintegrated as Aki struggled to sit up properly. When Gora walked through the door, Aki sat haphazardly in Haru's lap, and he could swear that Haru giggled. His cheeks burned. Aki offered Gora a smile and worried that it looked anything but innocent.

Gora's brows knit together, and for a moment Aki wavered. He must have seen them. And... he must think less of them for it. Aki's hands shook. He slipped one into Haru's, squeezing it to steady himself. He'd really thought that kind, selfless Gora would be understanding enough to accept how close the twins were, but maybe he had been wrong. Maybe there really _wasn't_ anyone out there who could understand or accept them. Maybe it really was them against the world. Haru's arm tightened around his waist. Aki's gaze dropped to the floor, and he braced himself for the worst.

"Aki... your flushed. Maybe your injuries were worse than I thought." A cool, calloused hand pressed against Aki's forehead and he looked up in shock. "I think you might be running a fever. Maybe we should call a doctor, after all..." Gora knelt down next to the two.

Aki could have died of embarrassment. "No, no-I'm fine, really," he insisted. He couldn't really tell Gora that he was flushed for an entirely different reason. At least, he couldn't tell him that and maintain a shred of his dignity. "Please, I'm sure it's nothing." He felt Haru shaking behind him as he struggled to keep a straight face and fight down laughter.

Gora rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain. "A fever could be serious with those injuries, though," he told them.

"I'm sure it's nothing, _truly_... if I just rest up for a bit I'm sure I'll be fine." Aki tried not to let his crippling embarrassment show.

Gora sighed, straightening back up. "Well, I have some medicine around here... we could try that and see if it helps," he offered. Aki managed a small nod. "Wait here," Gora told them. He stepped into the other room and returned with a small bottle of tylenol and a couple bottles of water. Counting out two tylenol, he handed them to Aki along with one of the bottles.

Aki stared down at the pills. Gora waited expectantly. Sighing, Aki took them, and washed them down with a gulp of water. They couldn't hurt-and maybe they would even take the edge off of his pain. Gora relaxed, then turned his attention to Haru. He reached a hand out to Haru's forehead, and Aki felt his twin stiffen behind him. Haru's red eyes widened, and a dark blush spread all the way down to his shoulders. Aki grinned at the sight. It was rare to see Haru so ruffled.

"You're a little warm, too, Haruhiko. Maybe you should take some as well..."

Haru protested-more loudly than Aki had-and eventually gave up as a couple tylenol were dropped into his hands as well. Sighing, he took the two pills and chased them down with some water as well. "I'm fine, really," he grumbled.

"If either of you think you need to go to the hospital just let me know. I can take you right away, it's no trouble."

"Let's just wait it out," Aki suggested. He hoped he didn't sound too desperate.

"If you're sure..."

The twins nodded in unison, and let out identical sighs of relief as Gora shrugged. "All right. But if you two are still burning up in a couple hours then we really should go. Try to rest for now, okay?"

Aki nodded. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"We will," Haru added, forgetting his momentary embarrassment as he perked back up.

"Feel better soon Aki, Haruhiko."

"Oh-just Haru is fine." Haru beamed up at Gora hopefully.

Gora chuckled, giving the two a small grin. "All right. Feel better soon, Aki, Haru." He leaned down to pick up the tray of empty dishes, and with one last look back at the two, stepped out of the room. Aki sank against Haru, relieved despite the butterflies rioting in his stomach. He could still feel Gora's hand against his forehead. Could still see his amused grin at Haru's correction, or the way concern for the two had shone in his eyes.

"You should probably get some rest," Haru reminded Aki, giving his twin a very serious look. "We wouldn't want your fever to get any worse." A flicker of a grin tugged at his lips.

Aki wrapped his arms around Haru's shoulders and nuzzled into his twin's neck. "As if I can get any rest at all after all of that."

Haru chuckled. He shifted to lie back against the futon, pulling Aki down with him. "Fair enough."


End file.
